


You saved me

by Desusgirl1980



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desusgirl1980/pseuds/Desusgirl1980
Summary: A one shot Daryl is hurt in the most horrific way . Paul is the one who saves him .A Desus oneshot





	You saved me

Paul started to set up the room with his best friend Maggie , making sure the room looked comfortable and welcoming .

 

Today was going to be an eye opener carol peletier had told them both , "your going to meet people who have been through truly horrific things but are survivors I'm allowing you both to be here but everything you see everything you hear stays in these 4 walls do you understand "carol exclaimed 

 

Paul and Maggie nodded they were both students at Georgia state college doing a degree  on psychiatric care the past 2 weeks they had been given the opportunity to shadow leading psychiatrist carol peletier and work with her team today they were at a support group for victims of  serious sexual assault the group was run by carols colleague michonne grimes who had allowed them to sit in on a session .

 

"These people are extremely vulnerable and this isn't something I would normally allow but carol and I both agree you need to see all aspects of psychiatric care these patients have been hurt in the worst way possible there still recovering there all patients here at the hospital some are in patients others are out patients you have to be aware that you are going to hear things that are horrific but you just have to let it all go over your head now they will be here soon so take it all in and don't judge any of them "michonne exclaimed . 

 

The time was now 2pm and the room started to fill up Paul gazed at the people coming in there were 4 woman in total 3 were obviously in patients they were wearing the t shirts and sweatpants that the hospital made them wear . 

 

All of a sudden there was a loud commotion at the door Paul looked over , a young man in the in patients t shirt and sweatpants was arguing with a nurse he was getting in a state .

 

"Please don't make me do this not today I can't" he was sobbing . 

 

Paul felt a unbelievable tug towards him he headed over 

 

"Hey I'm Paul but my friends call me Jesus I get it's scary but come and sit with me you don't have to say anything " Paul smiled 

 

The young man looked at him he then looked at the nurse who was with him 

 

"You won't make me talk "he asked  Paul 

 

"Not if you don't want too" Paul smiled at him 

 

"Ok I'll do it "the young man replied 

 

Paul led him over to the group and helped him to sit down he could see it was a struggle for him obviously he was still in pain Paul gazed over at him he could see he had his left wrist heavily bandaged and his hands were shaking 

 

"It's ok just listen you don't have to say a thing I promise "Paul whispered 

 

The young man looked and nodded at him . 

 

••••••••••••

 

The session had been tough going Paul heard some horrific stories a woman called Andrea told the group how her ex partner had found her , raped and beaten her she thought she had got away from him but he found her and hurt her she had tried to kill herself twice but was slowly coming to terms with herself she wasn't going to be a victim anymore . 

 

Throughout Paul kept watching the young man his hands were still shaking and he was obviously in distress Paul didn't know why he did it but he reached over and placed his hand over his the young man looked at him and gave him a small smile almost like a thank you it broke Paul's heart seeing someone so broken .

 

An hour had passed and michonne announced the end of the group 

 

" I think we've done enough today all I want to say is remember this is not your fault you are not a victim you are a survivor " she smiled 

 

" now I think it's time for coffee " she added 

 

Everyone started to head over to the table where Maggie and Paul were getting the coffee ready Paul noticed the young man was shuffling over he was really unsteady on his feet but Paul could see the determination in his face he slowly got to the table . 

 

" do ya mind if I make ma own coffee it's just I know what's in it then " the young man whispered to Paul 

 

" um of course you can come round here"  Paul smiled at him 

 

Paul watched as the young man shuffled round he grabbed the cup Paul could see that it was a struggle for him with his hands shaking 

 

" um if you trust me I can make the coffee for you but you can stand there and see what I put in it would that be ok " Paul smiled 

 

" yea ok can't really hold the cup so yea that would be good " the young man smiled 

 

" so how do you like your coffee " Paul asked the young man 

 

" just black if that's ok " the young man replied 

 

" yea that's fine by the way as you know I'm Paul but I didn't catch your name " Paul asked him 

 

" um it's Daryl and thanks ya know for the coffee " Daryl smiled at him 

 

Paul then watched as Daryl shuffled off to the corner and sat down and drank his coffee what happened to you Paul asked himself who hurt you .

 

•••••••••••••

1 week later 

 

Paul was rushing down the corridor he had received a text from carol asking him to meet her at her office to say he was nervous was an understatement he arrived at the door and knocked . 

 

The door opened and carol beckoned him in 

 

" thank you for coming Paul come in and take a seat " carol smiled 

 

Paul grabbed a seat and sat down michonne and a man in a sheriffs uniform were also sat there 

 

" well Paul you know michonne and this man here is michonne's husband rick now you are probably wondering why we have asked you here " carol exclaimed 

 

" yea did I do something wrong " Paul asked 

 

" not a tall you did something good , something I never thought I would see " michonne replied 

 

"What did I do " Paul asked 

 

" at the group session you attended you met one of our patients Daryl Dixon , I can't really say much due to patient confidentiality but as you can probably gather he was hurt in the most horrific way , anyhow Daryl has been with us for a few weeks hasn't really spoken never attended a group session and would just sit there through counselling sessions but you helped him he stayed for that whole session and his nurse Glenn has told me that he has been interacting with people talking which is something he hadn't done before he even saw rick yesterday there best friends you helped Paul and well carol and I would like you to join the team here but working with Daryl help him to heal maybe even get him to open to you " michonne exclaimed 

 

" you think he will " Paul asked 

 

Rick walked forward 

 

" something bad happened to my brother 3 months ago and I lost him he turned in on himself he's always been shy but seeing him shut himself away from the world was heartbreaking you may of seen the bandage on his left side wrist he tried to take his own life in the end I had to get him sectioned with michonnes help he wouldn't talk to me didn't want anything to do with me then yesterday morning he rings and asks to see me we spent an hour together and it was like he was slowly coming back to me he's by no means recovered I can see that but he's getting there and well it's ever since he met you so if you could help him bring my brother back to me give Carl and Judith there uncle back then I would really appreciate it " rick sighed 

 

Paul took in what everyone was saying he did feel a connection to Daryl he couldn't deny it seeing him so broken had broke Paul's heart if he could maybe help Daryl bring him back to his friends help him to heal then he would do it . 

 

" ok I'll do it when do you want me to start " Paul asked 

 

" how about now glenn has got him ready in the day room just spend the time with him get to know him " carol smiled at him 

 

Paul stood up and followed carol and michonne out of the room .

 

•••••••••••••

 

Daryl was sat in the day room with his nurse glenn in all honesty he hated this place wanted to be anywhere but this place then he thought back to Paul who he had met a few weeks ago he helped Daryl to see that he could get better before all this had happened Paul would of been someone he may even of tried to date well it would of taken him a while to pluck up the courage but he would of definitely seen him got to know him then his life was destroyed he didn't know who he was anymore and he had to learn who he was again to recover .

 

" why am I here glenn " Daryl asked the young Asian nurse 

 

" dr peletier and dr grimes want to see you that's all I know " glenn smiled 

 

" I'm taking ma meds attending the sessions when I'm supposed ta I ain't done anything wrong " Daryl sighed 

 

" hey I know you haven't let's just wait for them and see ok " glenn smiled at him 

 

" yea whatever " Daryl grumbled 

 

All of a sudden the door opened carol , michonne and rick entered behind them was Paul 

 

" hi Daryl how you feeling today " carol asked him 

 

" yea fine look what's going on I'm doing everything ya ask of me I ain't attacked anyone in weeks and ya know that was a one off was scared that's all so why am I here " Daryl growled 

 

Carol sat down 

 

" you are doing so well and we know it's going to take time but I have an idea you met Paul  
At the group session you attended and well you seemed to get on really well . Michonne and I were thinking maybe Paul could spend some more time with you " carol exclaimed 

 

Daryl tried to take in what they were saying why did they want Daryl to spend time with a complete stranger did they not understand it was talking to a complete stranger that got him into this mess in the first place . 

 

He stood up

 

" why the fuck should I spend some time with someone I don't know , trusting a stranger what's got me into all this shit in the first place so nah I ain't interested and grimes ya fucking played me again why don't ya just all fuck off " Daryl growled 

 

He then stormed off 

 

Paul looked at the man who left the room taking in what had happened 

 

" well that went well " rick sighed 

 

Paul turned and faced them 

 

" let me go after him let me talk to him see if I can help in some way I know he's hurting but if he can see I'm not here to judge him or hurt him he may allow me in " Paul exclaimed 

 

" I'm trusting you Paul he needs a lot of care and patience , Glenn take Paul to Daryls room " carol asked the nurse . 

 

••••••••••••••

 

Paul and Glenn headed towards Daryls room 

 

" so your a student are you " glenn asked him 

 

" yea at Georgia state training in psychiatry " Paul replied 

 

" you must know Maggie been out with her a few times " glenn smiled 

 

" yea she's my best friend anyhow , how long have you worked with Daryl for " Paul asked 

 

" since he arrived he's been through a lot was in a bad way when he first arrived but lately he was opening up more I trust carol and michonne so if they think you can help him then great just take it slow with him ok " glenn smiled 

" I will " Paul replied 

 

•••••••••••••

 

Daryl led on his bed he was sobbing his heart out he hated the way he had become how he couldn't trust people anymore he had always been wary of people especially after the way his father had treated him when he was a kid but he became friends with rick . 

 

Rick had arrested his good for nothing brother Daryl was at the station waiting to bail his brother out the game was on in the background Daryl stood there watching it .

 

" so who do you support " rick asked 

 

" no one don't really interest me " Daryl sighed 

 

" me neither don't see the appeal myself but the others like it I'm more into motor racing " rick smiled 

 

" me too like nascar " Daryl replied 

 

" me too take my son Carl to see that we both love it " rick replied 

 

And from that moment there friendship was born Merle wasn't happy Daryl was a friend with a cop but Daryl didn't care , rick became like a brother to him and his children were like a niece and nephew he trusted rick and was happy . 

 

Then his whole world was turned upside down his friendship with rick became strained now they wanted him to trust someone else granted Paul had been helpful at the group session doesn't mean he trusted him 

 

All of a sudden the door knocked 

 

" what " Daryl snarled 

 

The door opened and Glenn and Paul entered , Daryl looked at them . 

 

" I told ya I wasn't interested so just fuck off " he yelled 

 

Paul sat on the bed he could see Daryl was scared 

 

" I understand your wary about me I get that but let me tell you a bit about myself " Paul exclaimed 

 

" fine " Daryl sighed 

 

Paul got comfy on the bed and started . 

 

" so my name is Paul rovia I'm 36 years old I'm currently a mature student at Georgia state university studying psychiatric care having a whole change of career before I worked in a book shop and travelled around the world been to India , Malaysia , Australia to name a few I'm also a black belt in martial arts I love pizza my favourite film of all time now don't laugh is Shaun of the dead I find it funny , I also love listening to Cher that's me really " Paul explained 

 

Daryl listened to what he was saying when Paul spoke he relaxed he felt a wave of calm come over him he looked at glenn who was stood by Paul . 

 

" he can stay " Daryl told glenn 

 

" ok I'll let carol and michonne know " glenn smiled he then left the room 

 

" so what do you like to do in your spare time " Paul asked Daryl 

 

" well when I haven't had a complete mental breakdown I work in the garage that me and ma brother own like hunting I guess as ya told me I'll tell ya so my favourite film is die hard but I also love the notebook have cried a few times when I've watched that don't ya dare tell anyone my fav music is anything by Metallica that's it really " Daryl sighed 

 

" so what do you want to do" Paul asked 

 

" well what can ya do in a mental hospital I would say play cards but can't keep ma hands still " Daryl sighed looking at his shaking hands 

 

" do they always do that " Paul asked 

 

" ever since ya know it happened carol told me it's ma nerves there shot to pieces hopefully they'll stop one day can't have a mechanic fixing ya car if they can't keep there hands still " Daryl smiled 

 

" so um how long have you been a mechanic for " Paul asked 

 

" since I left school dale employed me from the age of 16 when he retired five years ago Merle and I bought it from him it's a small garage , Merle and I along with Noah work there and ricks kid Carl works weekends worried though been in here near enough 3 months and well Merle isn't the greatest we've probably lost a load of money " Daryl sighed 

 

" what makes you think that " Paul asked 

 

" Merle he has a pull to drugs if he's on a high he forgets everything else I know Noah will try but he's only a kid just need to get maself sorted so I can get back there but well it's gonna take time I'm no where near ready " Daryl sighed 

 

" just take each day as it comes " Paul smiled back . 

 

•••••••••••

 

Paul spent most of his time with Daryl he really was an interesting person he went to group sessions with him even though Daryl never spoke about what happened he listened he took in everything michonne said he still wouldn't let Paul or anyone else make his coffee unless he was there to see what was going on but he was slowly getting there . 

 

Saturday afternoon came and Paul popped in glenn told him Daryl was outside in the garden he had visitors Paul headed outside and saw Daryl sat on the bench with rick , a teenage boy and a toddler he headed over to them . 

 

" hey Daryl , rick " Paul smiled 

 

" hey Paul come and meet Carl and ma goddaughter Judy " Daryl smiled 

 

" hey there " Paul smiled at them 

 

" who are you are you poorly too like dare , dare " Judy asked him 

 

Paul didn't know what to say he was thankful that Daryl did 

 

" nah Paul just comes in to see me he's not poorly but he's helping uncle dare to get better " Daryl smiled 

 

" that's good we miss dare dare at home don't we Carl " Judy looked at her brother 

 

" we sure do Judy " Carl smiled back 

 

" hey if Daryl is up for it we should head out for a walk kids " rick exclaimed 

 

" yea come on dare dare let's go " Judy replied excitedly 

 

" yea ok need ma cane though still ain't strong enough " Daryl sighed 

 

"Is it in your room I'll get it " Carl exclaimed 

 

" I'll come with ya need some medication as well " Daryl smiled 

 

" I'm coming as well " Judy shouted 

 

Paul watched as the 3 of them headed back inside 

 

Paul was stood with rick waiting for them to come back . 

 

" thank you , for bringing him back to us he phoned last night asking to see Judy and Carl he hasn't done that since he was sectioned " rick sighed 

 

" I haven't really done anything just been there for him allowed him to open up " Paul exclaimed 

 

" has he told you what happened " rick asked shocked 

 

"No and it's up to him if he wants to I just want to be there for him "Paul smiled 

 

" well I'm glad he has you it's nice seeing him smile again " rick replied 

 

••••••••••••

 

They had been on the walk for the last half an hour Paul looked across and could see Daryl was struggling 

 

" are you alright " Paul asked him 

 

" hurts a little keep forgetting I ain't as strong as I was " Daryl sighed 

 

" we can head back if you like " Paul exclaimed 

 

" nah I'll just take it slow it's nice to be out here plus the kids are having fun anyhow wanna ask ya something " Daryl sighed 

 

" yea what's that " Paul replied 

 

" so on Tuesday I'm having a session with carol feel ready to talk about what's happened ya know to me and everything and well I want ya to be there you've really helped me and well I wanna tell ya what happened to me but in a safe environment so will ya be there " Daryl asked 

 

" if you feel ready and want me there then I'll be there " Paul smiled 

 

" thank you " Daryl smiled back 

 

The rest of the afternoon was great fun they had to stop for a few mins so Daryl could rest Judy was a sweet kid and got Paul to play hide and seek with her . 

 

" dare normally plays with me but he's not well enough to play so would you play" she asked him 

 

" of course I can " Paul replied 

 

Daryl watched as Paul chased Judy around the forest it was so cute to see and it made Daryl happy seeing the little girl laugh it was also nice to be outside Daryl had pretty much lived outside since he was a child , since he had been sectioned he hadn't been allowed outside he was glad michonne gave rick the ok to allow him to experience the outdoors though he was now feeling tired and his legs were hurting .

 

" you alright brother " rick asked him 

 

" we ok to go back soon I'm getting tired and legs are painful " Daryl sighed 

 

" of course " rick replied 

 

It took them over a hour to head back and Daryl was really struggling though Paul could see he was hiding it from Carl and Judy when they got back to the hospital they said there goodbyes to rick and the children, Paul then led Daryl back to his room . 

 

" you alright " Paul asked him 

 

" ya want the truth " Daryl sighed 

 

" yep then I can work out how to help you " Paul replied 

 

" ma legs are killing as is ma back plus feeling a lil dizzy need to rest and probably get some painkillers if that's alright " Daryl grimaced 

 

" I'll get some from Glenn you get into bed I won't be long " Paul smiled 

 

Daryl led in the bed waiting for Paul he knew it was wrong but he was developing feelings for Paul , Paul made him feel safe like no one could hurt him he always knew he was gay ever since he was a teenager really Merle would try and set him up with his cast offs but he was never interested he realised he liked men when he met merles friend Martinez the man made him feel things he had never felt before , they had a relationship but because Daryl was so shy Martinez finished. 

 

" I need a man who wants to be with me in everything " Martinez told him 

 

After that Daryl never had anyone else he pretty much kept himself to himself till that night the night that everything changed 

 

All of a sudden the door opened and Paul entered , he could see Daryl was crying 

 

" hey what's wrong " Paul exclaimed 

 

" just tired need those pills then I'm gonna get some sleep still recovering no where near as strong as I thought I was ." Daryl sighed 

 

Paul passed the pills and a glass of water over Daryl took them then settled down on the bed , Paul grabbed his things and went to leave 

 

" do ya mind staying don't wanna be alone " Daryl sighed 

 

" hey of course I'll stay " Paul smiled he held Daryls hand and watched as the man fell asleep after a couple of hours he grabbed his things and headed out of the room he turned and took one last look at Daryl . 

 

" sleep well he whispered " 

 

••••••••••••••

 

Paul was sat in the cafeteria it was Tuesday today was the day he would be joining Daryl at the counselling session he thought a coffee was in order before he joined Daryl . 

 

He was sat drinking his coffee when Maggie joined him at the table . 

 

" hey you missed" she smiled at him 

 

" been busy doing things for doctor peletier " Paul exclaimed 

 

" glenn mentioned you've been seeing his patient just be careful ok , I'm worried you are getting too involved " Maggie replied 

 

" doctor peletier asked me to help him this is what I want to do mags work with people in distress " Paul snapped back 

 

" ok I understand it's just I know you , I know you give your all to everything don't want you to get hurt " Maggie replied 

 

" I won't mags I promise now I have to go catch up soon ok " he smiled at her 

 

" you better " Maggie replied back 

 

•••••••••••••

 

Paul headed towards carols consulting room he could see Daryl sat outside he was biting his thumbnail . 

 

" morning " Paul acknowledged him cheerfully 

 

Daryl gazed at him and gave him a small smile 

 

" sleep well " Paul asked him 

 

" nah not really nervous don't want ya to think bad of me " Daryl sighed 

 

" look whatever you tell me I won't judge you you have been through something horrific but I will be with you I will help you " Paul replied 

 

Daryl looked at him and nodded the door all of a sudden opened and carol beckoned them in 

 

" ok so Daryl and I have been having one to one sessions and in our last session Daryl wanted you to know what happened to him that's why we have asked you here today do you feel ok about this " carol asked 

 

" if Daryl feels ready then yes I'm ok " Paul sighed 

 

" ok whenever you are ready Daryl " carol smiled at him 

 

Daryl looked at Paul took a deep breath and started. 

 

•••••••••

 

Flashback 

 

It had been a busy day at the garage Merle had done one of his vanishing acts leaving Daryl and Noah cope , at 6pm Daryl sent Noah home and carried on working it got to around 9pm and Daryl had , had enough he decided to text his friends Aaron and Eric and meet them at the new gay night club that had opened up he headed back to his apartment had a shower and met them outside at 10pm 

 

They had a good time lots of drinking and even some dancing around midnight Daryl got chatting to a man called Gareth he seemed harmless enough or so Daryl thought , Gareth bought Daryl a few drinks half way through talking to Gareth he started to feel weird he went to excuse himself and find Aaron and Eric and head home instead he collapsed .

 

The next thing he knew he was waking up tied to a bed he felt strange he looked down and realised he was naked he then saw Gareth from the club on top of him .

 

" you are disgusting , you are a disease to the earth I am going to make you suffer and you will never want to be with anyone again " Gareth snarled 

 

He then proceeded to torture Daryl for the next 12 hours he broke his leg did unspeakable acts to him the final nail in the coffin was when he raped Daryl he didn't use any lube just raped him dry Daryl felt sick he wanted to die there and then .

 

After Gareth had finished he dumped Daryl outside the club , Daryl felt awful sick and dirty he was found by the owner of the club t-dog who took Daryl to the hospital, rick and his colleague Tara came and saw him it took Daryl a lot of strength but he told rick everything that had happened . 

 

" don't want anyone else to get hurt like I was " Daryl told him 

 

When Daryl was released from the hospital he turned in on himself pushed away his friends didn't want anyone near him . 

 

One night he drank enough whiskey to sink a ship he downed a load of pills and slit his wrist rick had decided to pop by and check on him he found Daryl unconscious on the kitchen floor he had him rushed to the hospital where it was decided to get him sectioned . 

 

••••••••••••

" so that's it " Daryl sobbed 

 

Paul took in what he was saying he desperately tried to control his emotions the next thing he knew he was walking over to him 

 

" I'm so sorry this happened to you , you don't deserve this I'm going to help you to get better no matter what happens I will be there for you " Paul sobbed 

 

•••••••••••••

 

And he was he visited Daryl every single day helped Daryl to gain some of himself back 6 months after Daryl was sectioned he was allowed to leave the hospital though still had to attend as a outpatient he went back to the garage part time his hands still had a slight tremor to them but no where near as bad. 

 

Whilst he had been sectioned Merle had stepped up took control of the garage so when Daryl turned up to the garage expecting to find the place in disarray he found everything was running smoothly . 

 

Paul and Daryl still saw each other and even though Paul knew there was no way Daryl was ready for a relationship he was always by his side . 

 

When Maggie and Glenn got married Daryl and Paul went to the wedding together . 

 

Paul was Daryls safety net . 

 

The wedding party was in full swing Paul noticed that Daryl had sneaked off outside he went after him . 

 

He noticed Daryl was sat on the porch smoking 

 

" hey you ok " Paul asked him 

 

" can't handle crowds just a bit much in there " Daryl sighed 

 

" we can go if you wish " Paul smiled 

 

" nah I'll have this smoke and I'll be alright oh and Paul thanks ya know for everything if it hadn't been for ya I don't know what would of happened to me " Daryl sighed 

 

" that's ok it's what friends are for " Paul smiled he then sat next to Daryl 

 

" Paul not now because there's no way I could cope with it but ya know one day I wouldn't mind seeing where this would lead too " Daryl smiled 

 

Paul grabbed his hand 

 

" Daryl I would never ever force you to do anything and the way we met would be considered unethical but I will always be there for you no matter what you mean a lot to me " Paul smiled 

 

" thanks Paul let's just sit here for a while just be together yea " Daryl smiled 

 

And that's what they did till Paul noticed Daryl had fallen asleep on his shoulder 

 

Paul knew at that moment no matter what happened he would keep Daryl safe , he would be by his side and if a relationship happened then so be it if not then all Paul wanted was to have Daryl in his life 

 

Because that was all that mattered to him .


End file.
